


Throwaway

by Careles_Mistakes



Category: Throwaway - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careles_Mistakes/pseuds/Careles_Mistakes





	Throwaway

You are a side character that nobody really cares about. You went to the same middle school as Midoriya and Bakugo only really seeing them in class. Because of your unnoticeable presents you often hear the negative things people, friends, and family have to say about you. You are quiet. You aren’t wanted. You’re unnoticeable. Unimportant. And yet you still attempt to make it into the U.A. even after Bakugo gave you the same treatment he did to Midoriya after hearing that you had applied; you still had hope. But that soon died out after reviving your letter of ‘acceptance’. It said that you hadn’t had passed most of all the tests even though you scored more than most of what other people did even thought you were better. They didn’t see you. People took credit for your work. And nobody cared. You ended up applying to an average high school and even then you barely got in. You were bullied by the kids in your class for being the student with the lowest scored points and by the thought of you even applying to one of the well known schools in Japan. Their bulling went past the extremes and could be considered as attempted murder but of course no one noticed. They even went to the point were they told you to kill you self. And so were. You stood on the edge of the high school building were thousands of people pass by daily. And still none of them noticed you. You decided to come down from the roof because you had thought to yourself that you’d only give into the wills of bullies if you had continued. As you had confronted your parents about the letter you had left behind neither of them took notice that you were gone or the letter you had left. Infuriated you left to see the only person who knew your existence, your twin brother. He lived in an apartment complex with two of his roommates. Your brother did not answer his phone and as you knocked on the door you were greeted by his roommate with a “who are you?” Replying seemed to have troubled him after some time he responded “I’m sorry but he’s dead.” Apparently he had been killed by a reckless hero who had aimed an attack for the villain but missed instead hit and killed your brother. You felt stripped from what little identity you had left and could do nothing but run. You ran until you collapsed from exaghtion (tiredness) on an old wood bridge in the woods. For the entire night until the break of dawn you sat on the edge staring off at the ragging river below a sharp tap broke you out of your trance. It was the main bully. There seemed to be a dark figure farther away but you couldn’t get a better look for the bully had pushed you off the bridge. The water was deep and strong and you decided to stop fighting the current that kept you under but soon after a bleeding body was thrown near you were and it was the bully. They gave you one horrifying glance before bleeding out. You felt something pull you out of the water, it was a man with dull green wild hair he wore a black hoodie that was barely staying on and a black medical mask to hid his face. He threw you on the grown beside him. While you regained your breath he spoke “prove yourself to me and you will never be forgotten” he held his hand out waiting for you to except his offer. You hesitated but quickly took it after replaying his words. It was promising, and possibly your only chance to be noticed. The mans eyes were a deep dull shade of green that seemed familiar, they were pulled in such a way that could only mean trouble “you will be loyal to me and question nothing I say or do and you’ll desire nothing.” You had nothing but awe for the man who promised everything you never had. He had rid you of threats and saved you what more could you do but listen. You felt this burning desire to do nothing but what he said and do more than just satisfy his demands. But it all started with the first task “kill your parents.” He was unfazed at your horrified face but offered little comfort “they don’t care. They never have. Meet me here when you decide what you want.” And he left. Later that night


End file.
